


Our Scars A Treasure Map (Leading Me To You)

by Vizxia



Series: Edelclaude Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles/Golden Deer Joint Route, How Do I Tag, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), a little bit too cheesy but hey it's soulmate au what do you expect, kind of, matching scars soulmate au, no beta we die like Glenn, really how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizxia/pseuds/Vizxia
Summary: Edelclaude Week Day 1: Secrets/ScarsThe first scar she remembered getting appeared on Edelgard's knees when she was five. It looked like a scar someone would get by falling onto their knees. Her mother took her aside and regaled her with the existence of soulmate.---Scars aren't something Khalid wasn't used to, he's got his fair share of scars himself. Even if soulmates share scars, most of theirs was his, and when a new one popped up without him knowing the cause, it never failed to make him smile to the ears.Until one day Khalid woke to a scar that chilled him to the spine.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Series: Edelclaude Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882342
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Our Scars A Treasure Map (Leading Me To You)

**Author's Note:**

> So, errr, real late to Edelclaude week, but here I am. In the middle of Verdant wind route and didn't even begin the Crimson Flower yet, I am so into the ideas of these two together, their dynamic is so interesting, so pardon me if I got anything wrong especially Edelgard's line of thoughts. I think I will come back to edit it if I got anything wrong after finishing both CF and VW. And English is not my first language, so if you find anything amiss, please don't mind me so much I guess?
> 
> That's all for now.

The first scar she remembered getting appeared on Edelgard's knees when she was five. It looked like a scar someone would get by falling onto their knees. Her mother took her aside and regaled her with the existence of soulmate, someone who's supposed to be one's true love, someone who's supposed to be her missing piece, someone who's supposed to share their life and dreams with her. The little princess was still too young to understand that fully. But the idea of a guaranteed friend who will play house and dolls with her for the rest of her life is appealing for sure.

The telling of one's soulmate is simple, they will have matching scars. Edelgard was curious, she waited every day to see if there would be new scars appearing on her or not. She was not disappointed perse, new scars littered her limbs, and her mother laughed.

'Seems like a rowdy one' The ninth princess of the Adrestia Empire huffed in secret agreement and exasperation. She didn't know what to think of her soulmate, long-life playmate deal aside, shouldn't her soulmate be more careful not to leave scars to the point of them being littered throughout both of their bodies like this? Edelgard felt a twinge of annoyance every time another appeared, not that she was worried about her unmet playmate safety or the pain her soulmate would felt until the wounds healed, but rather she felt the need to cover her scars increasing every turn.

And he was supposed to be completing her, but at that time she didn't think she would trust anything to him ever if he continues to fool around like this. Mother laughed once again, she mused that she was glad they seem healthy enough to even fool around, some doesn't have the luxury to do that.

Edelgard conceded. Still, she continued to huff dramatically at the latest ones without failing.

In the following years, the scars scarcely appeared anymore, and every time the new one showed up, Edelgard would trace them with a soft smile on her face. The prospect of someone who will be perfect for her made the princess vibrated with excitement. In the cold court of politics, a loveless arranged marriage might be set in stone for a princess so far away in the line of succession, but at least in her mind Edelgard has an escape in her soulmate, might even be literal if she happens to meet them (him becomes them for a long while since her oldest brother came back from meeting his soulmate disheartened, for he won't be able to marry whomever he wants, not when he will ascend the throne) one day.

Maybe Edelgard won't mind much anymore to get to know and share her entire life with them, now that she started to understand why people are so willing to throw everything away for the mere idea of being with one's soulmate.

When Mother was exiled she desperately wished for her soulmate to sweep in and save her as the fairy tale does. But sooner than later Edelgard would learn that the world isn't that kind of a place and that she hasn't known of true desperation before that moment where even the mere thought of her destined one won't help her survive one more day.

After spending days or even months in the cell where her siblings returned to one by one and none of them came back breathing, Edelgard von Hresvelg was allowed to return to the palace with a heart burned with the resolution to free the world from its oppressors, the Church with their Crest doctrine first, then Those Who Slither In The Dark will follow just shortly. The next Emperor vowed, leaving the petals remained from the girl lost in time's daydream of her one true love behind and blew away as the storm of emotions rushed her forward to forge and cut her own path.

  
xxx

  
Scars aren't something Khalid wasn't used to, he's got his fair share of scars himself. Even if soulmates share scars, most of theirs was his, and when a new one popped up without him knowing the cause, it never failed to make him smile to the ears.

His soulmate seems to be coddled, or that's what he thought. Maman argued that maybe they just weren't so rowdy like he was, and he laughed.

Oh, prim and proper princess, or prince, who rarely plays outside. When they meet he was going to teach them how to have so much fun, he can't wait.

The fear inside plagued him still. But they were supposed to be someone who completely accepts him. Doubt risen in his mind uncontrollably since he learned about soulmates, was there someone like that given to him so easily in life?

Until one day Khalid woke to a scar that chilled him to the spine. The long, neat incision that drew across his chest, he panicked, and when his parents found him in his distraught state they went pale with the implications.

That day onward, it was like torture. The only comfort for him was that new scars appeared each day, as much as it hurt him to think that, they were the only things to confirm that his soulmate still lived yet another day. It relieved and terrified him at the same time to see those new scars littered over his growing body.

He cried, he raged, he trained so hard he nearly breaks. He hasn't even won his own battles yet. But still, so long as he didn't leave the palace and find her, whatever he does, it won't help them. And Khalid despises the world as it is, the world that discriminates and treats different people like they aren't also a person, adding to the fuel already set ablaze by what he faces. From that day he vowed, one day he will change it.

As years passed, the blooming of scars subsided. And when new ones appeared from time to time, assured him his soulmate's still alive, he kissed the scar where he can reach to worship the strength that they have to go through all of that and to remind himself of a promise he made to change the world for better.

xxx

  
She first saw him at the Garreg Mach Monastery. Despite that relaxed demeanor he purposely projected, he exuded aloofness masked in friendliness.

Claude von Riegan is an enigma.

The smile that doesn't reach his eyes, mouth utters playful quips yet verdant eyes calculative and observant, schemes after schemes plotted and planned. Another important thing, he dresses covered, like he has something to hide.

Like her.

He seems to notice that as well.

They gravitated towards each other, engaged in a dance to pry and dart away from her sinking nails and his bruising grips into each of their own secrets.

Edelgard enjoyed their dance while it lasts, just like when she was young, albeit it a different kind entirely. Her heart pounds faster, smile graces her features when she got something out of him, no matter how trivial those facts were. And those bright verdant eyes, alight with competition and curiosity that compels them into this dance, thrills her just like she knows these things thrill him.

Alas, these things she indulges couldn't last forever. Claude is a man who has his own agenda, even if she saw a glimpse of the possibility that he could have been agreeing to her causes, he isn't one to sanction with the horror she plans to commit to reaching those ends. He won't accept it, accept her. And she can't afford to let her growing affections for him disrupting her plans.

She doesn't even sure that her soulmate would accept it, to be honest. She can't thank her lucky star enough for bestowing Hubert at her side, and Edelgard thinks that that's about it, there's no way she's going to find another one who's willing to go with her to the end of the world as her dear friend does.

The imperial princess stares into the dark, dim light from candles the only source of illumination reflects her figure in the mirror. Her scars outnumbered her soulmate's since she was thirteen, they must be disgusted, even she herself is disgusted, for not being able to do anything and continue to burn by her tormentors' hands endlessly. If she could claw them away she would, but it would only serve to enlarge them further, she doesn't wish to taint her soulmate even more as it is.

With Claude, it is destined to be this way. The future sovereign duke couldn't think of his charges after all, just like her. It's their duty and obligation. Love is a dangerous sentiment and rulers are better off without it. She knows he won't hesitate if, when they clash, so she couldn't.

All was well, so long as she's true to her goals, steels her heart not to be distracted by the lingering touches, tender gazes, and unguarded moments they increasingly share.

She tells herself, ignoring the beast in her chest that found the joy of living yet again screaming at her to let it go and do as it pleases.

  
xxx

  
The first time he learned that his two year mates and fellow house leaders are a legit prince and princess of their respective land made him quirked his brow in wonder.

What a coincidence this year specifically has gathered up princes and princess from each region, however no one knows of his status as a prince from a faraway land. Still, an heir to the leading sovereign duke is just like an equivalence as it is.

But as much as Dimitri intrigues him with the darkness within, he always found his gaze wander to the composed owner of silver hair and cold lilac eyes.

Edelgard von Hresvelg is like a riddle.

Her confidence bordering on arrogance used as a cover over her fear (so much fear hidden in her eyes), the distance she keeps from the others as a wall she put between them, indifference she wears to mask her distaste whenever she receives the mission from the Church that did nothing but further their own agenda and exerts absolute control.

How does he know? Because he's no different than her. It takes one to recognize others.

And she knows that as well.

The chessboard has been set, she sits across him willingly, moving her pieces, try to beat him in this game of theirs. However brutal that might sounds, they only part from each other small things.

Tough, but he likes it.

The mysterious air tainted with melancholy around the imperial princess draws him in like a moth to the fire. She reminds him of someone he's yet to meet but knows is out there, waiting for one day to cross path and Claude won't let them go. At least not until he gets rid of those who deliberately caused his soulmate's agony, no one deserved that, his soulmate being the one suffered just added to the incentive.

The heir to the sovereign duke is not unaware of the growing fondness he held for the mysterious princess who smiles at him unafraid as she dares him to prove his competence in their friendly rivalry and how her company brings him more and more joy as time passed. Despite them having no reasons to lay their trusts with each other for the sake of their respective nation, he wants to, from what he's seen, and he hopes that in the future when he goes to her with the request of cooperation towards the future he envisioned she would seriously assist him in his quest.

Right now he's sparring with her imperial highness. She has him at disadvantage, he's just not as good at the sword as she's good with her axe. Why has he agree to this madness, he'll never know. Maybe the thrill from trying to best her in her own expertise is doing it, but this is coming to the conclusion that it simply isn't worth it.

The blade of the axe got his shirt torn and dangling off of his torso, blood seeps from the light cut gained when he managed to dodge the devastating blow but wasn't fast enough to completely evade it as his stamina waned. Edelgard dropped her weapon immediately, her face contorted and her voice laced with worry at the thought of hurting him badly, he can't help but noted with fondness spiked in his chest.

"Are you alright, Claude?" She grabs the dangling piece of clothing, tears it off to have a better look at his wounds, and Edelgard simply stops breathing and moving altogether for a split second. At first, he didn't have that processed as he was also busy surveying the extent of his injury as well as being conscious of her accidentally seeing his scars. But when she's in the middle of healing him with magic after she insisted, Claude was able to observe her reaction.

Edelgard hasn't said a word about his scars, normally those who have seen the extent of his scars would offer some sympathetic notes or outright pity. And it's pretty normal to do that even if sometimes he got annoyed by it. But the imperial princess who's concentrating on healing him hasn't shown any of that.

He wouldn't even doubt as it is perfectly in her character to do something like that, to wear a mask of indifference, had he not seen the quivering in her lilac eyes that he hadn't expected to see. And then after she's done, she's opted to fleeing from him as fast as she can manage.

"I apologize again for injuring you, I'm afraid our sparring might have to continue next time as I have other errands. I'll see you around, and I wish you a swift recovery" A small smile adorned her tightened features, clearly a mask, as she bows to him as an apology and flees, using her lie as an excuse. Still without mentioning any words about his scars, or another matter entirely, his soulmate.

It dawns on him that she hadn't press because she has to have an inkling of it. Else why would she fled without saying a word as they have made uncovering each other's secrets their entire game and contact point?

Edelgard knows. And she just knew by seeing his scars alone, because there are no mentions of it prior to the incident.

Khalid's breathing becomes ragged as his veins throbbed at his own conclusion. Either Edelgard knows his soulmate well enough to the point she knows of their scars.

Or she herself is his soulmate.

And his mind is all but screaming at him that it's the latter since there's no other person in this monastery who dresses as covered as them.

Only the two of them.

xxx

Night came and Edelgard couldn't bring herself to the comforting embrace of slumber. The scars on Claude's torso haunts her conscience.

Her soulmate.

So close, yet so far away she could never be able to touch him in the way she desperately needs. To have him by her side, it's all but a fantasy now, and the aches that bloom within her chest expand to every nerves and fiber that is her body.

For the first time in many years since her tears all dried away, the last of the imperial bloodline wept for the lost chance, for one thing after another she has to give up in order to continue with her life, to reach her goals. The Goddess doesn't have to be so cruel to a sinner like her, but maybe that's how it goes for those who dare to challenge let alone trying to bring down her authority, even if it is through the Church's tyrannical state. Maybe that's why she so despises the Goddess's hand looming over humanity yet never doing anything for them and ought to punish them when they dare defy her.

Edelgard didn't know how long she laid there in bed drowning in grief. A knock in the middle of the night startled her badly, the dagger came into her hand when instinct kicks in, but she sighs and put it down on the bedpost at the exact place it rested before.

Opening up the door, she hadn't expected to see the tired and troubled verdant eyes of the man who occupied her mind lately and especially today after the incident. Lilac eyes stare at the heir to the leading sovereign dukedom in shock, while Claude's drinking in her current state without any of the usual remarks or the insincere smile that normally plastered on his face.

"...May I come in?" She doesn't have to, and she has every right to deny him that. But those words remain on the tip of her tongue, instead, she steps back and beckons him to get in.

After he situated himself on the chair while she sits down on her bed, they remain silent for a period, doing nothing but regarding each other. One pair searching, one pair looking for hints, a battle of will to see who will crack first.

Until that insincere smile that doesn't reach his beautiful eyes that Edelgard wants to slap away from his sharp features returns at its full strength to mask his emotions, Claude let it seems like he cracks first but his mask tightens even further even in this seemingly impossible situation.

"So, how were your errands, princess?"

"It went well, thank you for asking."

Silence reigns over them once again, Edelgard won't crack, she won't crack, she won't. But it proves to be more impossible as every second tick by. The next Emperor prays that the person in front of her, this beautiful person who is her soulmate cracks first, or that he leaves her be. And how she wishes the next Alliance's sovereign would choose the second choice, but in her heart, she knew it won't happen.

And for the first time in years, Edelgard thanks the Goddess, Claude von Riegan couldn't stand it for another minute. He's suffocating, so is she, but she won't budge even if her life depends on it, she can't.

"You already saw my secret, would you care to share yours?" The direct question came, and Edelgard nearly let herself slip even when she saw it coming.

He has to know, or else he wouldn't seek her out like this. And he seems so out of it, not a familiar look from him at all from the times she got to know him for the past months. It must truly trouble him, this matter of soulmates.

But if he knows, the reasonable thing to do is to run away as far as he could from her, let them drift apart in earnest, he must know that things won't go his way with her around. He must know that she will only be dragging him down and that she won't let him stops her.

Edelgard couldn't maintain eye contact anymore when it came down like this, even then she jests back airily. "...I won mine fair and square, don't you think it's assumptive to ask of me what you haven't the right to ask yet?"

"Edelgard" The way he voiced her name sent a shiver down her body, and how she yearns, how she yearns to snuggle up to his side and tell him that everything will be alright, that she wants to learn how to be by his side and never let go, that she wishes to leave all of this altogether and just be herself with him, and hope that he too wants everything with her. She shut her lilac eyes, unable to face him any longer without breaking her control, she takes a deep breath to calm herself.

But she couldn't calm herself down, not when the person in front of her went down to his knee, looking absolutely defeat. "Please, I need to know"

Tears prick her eyes once again that evening. How dare he do this to her? She doesn't want to lose him, she wants to cling to the illusion that nothing has changed between them so that she could savor their remaining time together just a little longer. But Claude doesn't know that, he doesn't know that she will soon bring them all to damnation, albeit it for the greater good.

Denying him will serve as a confirmation, the same result as granting him the request to see her scars. Edelgard despairs, the confirmation that they are soulmates will leads to the discussion of what she planned to do.

And for the life of her, she can't, she can't lie to him, not like this. For deep in her heart, she still wishes he would choose to stand with her, no matter how near impossible it is to happen that way. Lying to him will be throwing away the possibility entirely. Edelgard drags her shuddering breath in deeply, her head and heart pounds loudly in the silence of the night.

She isn't ready, nor will she ever be ready, but her hands are now tied. It's better to get it done and out of the way as soon as possible.

Edelgard closes her eyes, hiding fear and grief that will surely be on display for Claude to see as her mask cracks, no longer able to bear the pressure and brace herself for the confrontation to come.

She heard his breath hitched amid her near-catatonic state when she slowly but surely grips the glove covering her long-kept secrets that is her scars and removes it.

  
xxx

  
Khalid watches with baiting breath as the neat incisions on her hand is shown to him.

Of all the things he imagined he would do when he finally meets his soulmate whom he desperately wishes would survive until they meet, the laughs bubbling from his gut isn't one of them.

That seems to draw her attention back to him, her lilac eyes sharp and full of confusion when she regards him nearly doubling down to the floor in a mirthless chuckle that even sounds disconcerting to his own ears.

He should have guessed that it wouldn't be easy since the first scar that drew across his chest appeared all those years ago.

Of course, his soulmate would be the princess from the different political fraction than his own that being with her would upset the balance of Fodlan's power scale.

Of course, said princess would be the princess of the land that has gone to war with his homeland for centuries that being with her would bring so much opposition from both of their courts and it will prove harder for him to secure the power needed to achieve his goals.

And of course, she was apparently tortured and powerless to do anything meaning the power has drastically shifted behind the scene in Adrestia that they would have to deal with it and survive it before even thinking about being with each other and do anything else.

Trials and tribulations, that's what their destiny is if they both will survive to see the day.

Khalid promptly takes off his glove, earning a sharp intake of breath from the imperial princess when she sees the matching scars they possess, he slowly draws her hand up to his lips, just like what he does when new scars appeared. Verdant eyes seemingly glow with the reflection of the candlelight, unwavering, never leaves the watery lilac eyes that widen in shock.

"I admire your strength that got you through, your determination that brings you to stand in front of me today" Edelgard's petite body shivers as she took in his words, said with conviction that none rivaled. A tear slipped through her beautiful lilac eyes, and then the dam broke. She looks up at him with wonder and awe in her eyes, didn't expect this reaction from him. But she is the one deserved to be looked at with awe and wonder, not him, Khalid is revered by the strength couped up in the petite body he wishes to keep safe in his arm and never let harm come to her ever again.

"But I need to know, who did this to you?" At this Edelgard blanches, her teeth bit down on her lower lip hard. Khalid sees complications in near future, not entirely sure he would be able to coax her into telling him if she decided not to, but he is ready to talk with her to fight for their future together despite fear pooling in his gut, will she want the same thing?

Not having to wait for too long, the imperial princess opens her mouth and the story trickles out, Khalid's gaze burns into her for he realized that Edelgard at least wants the same thing as him, and they cannot leave the walls between them to stand no more, not if they want to figure things out together.

"I do not know for sure what they are, they hide in plain daylight, no one knows of their existence except for a few. I, Hubert, and I call them Those Who Slither In The Dark. They aim to bring down the Church" She pauses a lengthy pause, opening up to the others came to them both hard, damaged as they are, though hers might be even more so. "By using me as their ultimate weapon"

The implication ran through his mind rapidly, her being in the position of power as their figurehead hold by the throat will afford them an army to go to war with the church, no matter if they plunge the whole country into war with their sinister goals.

"What are you planning to do with them, Edelgard?" At this, she avoids his eyes.

"I will get rid of them once I no longer need them" Khalid frowns when he heard that.

"You plan to take down the Church first" It's not a question, nor was his tone accusing. But it prompts Edelgard to pull her hands back and regards him with the indifferent mask that he wishes nothing more than to absolve it to see her being true to herself once more when he has already seen it.

"The Church tyranny shouldn't be allowed to continue. Its power came from their preaching of crests that promotes oppression and strengthen social castes. But its teachings are nothing but lies." The crest of Seiros springs to life before his eyes, but then the second crest that he knows only another person has it also burns bright alongside, burning her life away. 

"Crests aren't boons bestowed by the Goddess" Edelgard grit her teeth as she was reminded of the torment she's gone through because of the crests. "Aside from that, those without crests suffer, even some of those who have crests suffer. The crest system, throne built upon nothing but lies after lies, it needed to go."

The next sovereign duke absorbs the information dumped upon him with calculative eyes, but he couldn't afford to work with anything except facts in his position. He will have to recheck those facts himself to make sure.

Also, it isn't like their goals are immensely different, but the princess here seems to be prone towards the most violent ways possible without considering any other options. Or those options haven't been available to her before that she's now dismissing them completely.

The longer the silence reigns as Khalid contemplates the situation, Edelgard is fidgeting with the scars on her hands, until he took her hands that have the same scars etched to them in his own once again. Verdant eyes searching as he inquires the information needed for making decisions, after all, it is not something to be decided on a whim even if he wishes to stay by her side.

"Have you considered other ways to do that?"

"I have, I..." Her small pallor face twisted as her eyes radiate hurt as she tries to pull her hands back, but he holds on, not willing to let go. "If you are going to dissuade me from reaching my goals, then know that you cannot stop me."

Now Khalid tilts his head, his side braid swings with the motion as he delivers the question with a hard tone. "Let me phrase it clearer. If you have the alternative path, the one less bloody, the one that doesn't plunge your whole country into war and your reputation down with it will you take it? Or do you just choose your current path just because you want to ravel in the bloodshed that comes in the wake of it?"

Lilac eyes stare at him in horror when his second question insinuated her a bloodthirsty warmonger, the thing that she hopes, desperately hopes she could avoid becoming. Edelgard shakes her head to deny the claim with an even paler face if that's possible, her body shaken from her emotions spurred up by the thought that someone thinks that about her, let alone her soulmate.

"I do not, of course I do not" wanting the bloodshed, of course. Now relief floods him when he saw the truth in her reaction. Khalid's eyes soften as he closes in and brushes her locks away from her face gently.

"Then choose the new path, choose the right thing Edelgard" Choose him, he doesn't say it, but the implication cannot be clearer. "I am right here, you no longer need them"

For the first time in their conversation, light in her beautiful lilac eyes glint differently, hope blooms within her mind and it has shown through for him to see and Khalid's heart leaps as hope instill in his mind as well.

"Let the Church get rid of them, distance yourself from their cause, Rhea won't stand for a threat against her religion. We stand from the side, try to find dirt on the Church, the force will be our last resort, but I'm sure we can win if it comes to that"

Despite being awestruck Edelgard injected her thought consciously, gears turning in her head quickly "The Church will be weakened, but if the Kingdom of Fhaerghus lends their hand it would still be a stalemate, two to two."

"Three to two" 

"How?" Once again the princess stares at him astonished. 

"You're not the only one with secrets, princess" He smiles coyly albeit a little bit strained at her which she returns with a smile that crinkles her eyes, the most mesmerizing one yet that he's seen from her.

"But how is it going to be three to two?"

"Let's just say I have a surprise army hidden somewhere" At this Edelgard mock narrows her eyes, the reminisce of what they used to do, so he puts his hands up in surrender. Khalid sighs and runs his hands through his dark brown hair. "...Claude is not my real name"

"I'm not surprised" The shorter woman who will be the next Emperor listen to him with rapt attention, now it's the turn for the lilac pair of eyes to transfix upon him "...Do you mind if I want to know your name?"

"I...Khalid" He avoided her gaze for the first time, afraid of what he will see on her gorgeous face when she recognizes that his name is not of Fodlan. But to his surprise, her small hand reaches his face and he leans into her scars etched hand instinctively, eyes chance to see hers soften into a pool of pale molten amethyst.

"You don't have to fear" Khalid shuts his eyes when he felt the words wash through him, all the fear dissipating as right now nothing matters to him other than the woman in front of him who not only accepts him for who he is but also shares his dreams that he once vows to accomplish.

They have all night to themselves. It's not perfect, too many circumstances and information to discuss and debate, different factions to think about, plans after plans, schemes after schemes to put in place. All of that is to reach the same goal they have in minds, to do good to their people fueled by their own experience the divides brought.

It is not in any way perfect. It is not love that blooms between them yet, and trust is just starting to bud as they both try to scale down the walls between them, but they cannot deny something is growing each and every moment they've spent with each other, hopefully, it will come to be something more from the cooperation and their willingness to give the future together a try.

The first kiss they share after the dawn breaks before Khalid needs to retreat to his room initiated by Edelgard told them as much. The future doesn't seem so daunting anymore as they both realized they won't walk alone in their endeavor from this point onward.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of Claude's narrative here refers to himself as Khalid because soulmate is a matter that came to him since before Claude von Riegan exists, I hope that makes sense. And since it also deals with the ambition he himself has, it would fit to address all of these things as Khalid, not Claude, even though he's both.
> 
> This work came out a bit too cheesy to my liking, but I'd like to think that they kind of have to when Claude wishes to be with his soulmate even if he has to wage war alongside her if it came to that and Edelgard is able to pick up her long since abandoned dream of a life with her soulmate with Claude.
> 
> RIP my narrative skills, so many points I'm sure can be explained better, but this is to my utmost ability already, I'm such a mess. 
> 
> I don't know when I will finish the week, if ever, lol. This is all, for now.


End file.
